


overdid it

by thickchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Bloating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, M/M, Overeating, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickchanyeol/pseuds/thickchanyeol
Summary: chanyeol’s a little drunk and baekhyun’s had too much to eat.





	overdid it

“you’re home awfully late.”

baekhyun wasn’t expecting anyone to still be awake by the time he made it back to the dorms. he’d stayed out with chanyeol, but the taller man had gotten tired of the excessive eating and drinking before baekhyun had. maybe he should’ve come home with chanyeol. he wouldn’t be feeling all this discomfort if he had. his tummy is gurgling up a storm, making a bunch of angry noises as it tries and fails to digest all the food he’d eaten, and the small amount of alcohol he’d had. chanyeol had probably been drunk when he got back, but he did more drinking than baekhyun did. baekhyun gulps, glancing down at his huge, round belly before meeting junmyeon’s eyes. 

“um.” he can’t even think of a good excuse. “i was still… hungry, when chanyeol left. so i stayed a little longer…” his tummy takes the moment of silence to let out a loud, rumbling gurgle. junmyeon just sighs. 

“you and chanyeol really shouldn’t be doing this so late at night. you’re lucky we have the day off tomorrow.” baekhyun hates getting lectured. “go to bed, baekhyun.”

so he makes his way to the room he shares with chanyeol, expecting to find him asleep. but chanyeol’s wide awake, a bright flush spread across his cheeks. he doesn’t look very well, but baekhyun suspects neither of them do. chanyeol’s drunk, and baekhyun’s so stuffed he can hardly move without his swollen belly gurgling, groaning and protesting as all the food he’s managed to cram into it sloshes around audibly. his belly is still swelling outward and bloating, coaxing pained moans out of him as it gets bigger and his shirt gets tighter across the expanse of his stomach. he sits down on his own bed with a huff, hurriedly unbuttoning his skinny jeans before they cut into his huge belly too much. there’s a pair of shorts on the floor, so he picks them up and slides them on. his belly gurgles and growls the entire time, letting out loud noises that sound like whines. he tries to sleep, but he’s too stuffed. he can never sleep when he’s full, and the fact that his belly is still swelling and acting up doesn’t help. he tries shifting around in his bed, but that only makes him feel shaken up. the other bed creaks and he stills, listening to chanyeol’s heavy, shuffling footsteps until a warm body is pressed up against his. one of chanyeol’s hands finds its way to baekhyun’s overly full belly, rubbing soothing circles into it as it gurgles loudly. 

“you overdid it again, huh?” chanyeol  _ sounds  _ fine, although his words are slurring together. 

“maybe…” baekhyun groans, turning over to snuggle as close to chanyeol as he can without his bulging belly getting in the way. “i like eating, yeol. i just don’t like some of the consequences.”

“you’ll learn, someday.” chanyeol gives baekhyun’s tummy a gentle pat, giggling at how warm and  _ hard  _ it feels. baekhyun is always soft and warm, it’s weird that his belly has gotten so incredibly swollen that it’s hard to the touch. he loves soft and warm baekhyunnie… but chanyeol always likes to touch when baekhyun eats too much. 

at least he can snuggle with chanyeol while his stomach works overtime to digest all the food he’s eaten tonight. the overindulgence was clearly a poor choice. chanyeol is overly warm from all the alcohol, but it’s pleasant to baekhyun. it’s been ages since they got to snuggle, so he’s grateful for it. his gratitude, however, slips away momentarily when chanyeol presses his hand down on baekhyun’s huge tummy. the smaller lets out a loud whine, pushing chanyeol’s hand away and rubbing at the tender spot. 

“don’t do that,” he moans. “it  _ hurts _ , yeol.”

“sorry,” chanyeol mutters, sighing. he smells like alcohol and the nice laundry detergent they all use. his warm hand returns to its place on baekhyun’s swollen, heavy belly, idly rubbing over it. “you should sleep, baek. it’s so  _ late _ …”

“i know that.” he wouldn’t be awake if he wasn’t having tummy issues. if it would just digest more quietly… then he’d be fine. “but i can’t sleep, yeol. my belly hurts  _ so bad _ …”

“just  _ try _ , baby boy,” chanyeol presses a sloppy kiss to baekhyun’s cheekbone, then an even sloppier one to the back of his neck. “i’ll rub your poor belly so you can sleep.”

“thanks, yeol…” baekhyun mutters, closing his eyes with a sigh. it looks like he’s melting into his pillow, to chanyeol. it’s cute, the way baekhyun’s cheek squishes up when he presses it into his soft pillow. he can’t help himself either. he sits up a bit, slowly so he won’t upset baekhyun’s bloated, aching belly, and kisses both of the smaller’s cheeks. normally he’d only kiss the top of baekhyun’s head when they snuggle, but the alcohol made him feel a little bold. 

“sleep well, baek.” he can tell that baekhyun is out like a light after that. if someone was rubbing  _ his  _ belly, he’s sure he’d fall asleep quickly. he figures he ought to make the most of his baek snuggles, since he’ll probably wake up with a terrible hangover and the urge to vomit. he’ll have to get up, too, so he can let baekhyun sleep in. going to bed with a full belly is always a bad idea. it’s a wonder that baekhyun is even sleeping now. he’s making little puppy whines in his sleep— they slip out whenever his swollen belly lets out an angry gurgle. chanyeol does his best to soothe him before he falls asleep too. 

and he’s right. he does end up waking early, feeling sicker than he’s used to when he has too much to drink. baekhyun is still asleep, his belly still swollen, bulging outward almost as much as it had the night before. he’s probably so uncomfortable, but chanyeol’s head hurts so bad that all he does is take the painkillers that he must’ve left out before snuggling back up to baekhyun and waiting for him to wake up. he gets bored eventually and places his hands over baekhyun’s swollen gut, rubbing it gently and listening to the quiet gurgles. it takes a while, but then baekhyun is sitting up with a groan and resting a hand over the large swell of his round stomach. 

“good morning,” he coos, running a gentle hand through chanyeol’s hair. “did you take anything yet, yeol?”

“yeah.” chanyeol grunts, closing his eyes when baekhyun starts petting his hair. 

“good. you’ll feel better once we eat.” 

they don’t eat until way later, since they fall asleep. baekhyun is asleep sitting up, one hand buried in chanyeol’s soft hair, and chanyeol’s face is resting against baekhyun’s overstuffed swollen belly. they’re warm and cozy. at least chanyeol feels better when they wake up again. 

**Author's Note:**

> just something soft. thanks for reading


End file.
